Suteki Da Ne
by Ed-the-female
Summary: put here cause of part of story plz review it kinda strange cause it's old format isn't to good :P


Suteki Da Ne  
  
" Suteki da ne?" I asked nobody in particular as I watched the sunset glow its orange light. My mind somewhere else I didn't notice any movement behind me in the grass and so therefore I hummed Suteki Da Ne out loud. After the sun set I got up and went into my house, into the warmth of the heat, but not the warmth of family. I walked to my room shut the door and put on my headphones, grabbing a book to read along the way. Hearing my sister's stereo's bass all the way through my wall I got up and banged on her door demanding she turn it down and all I got in return for it was a quickly screeched shut the hell up. Typical, I thought, everybody doesn't mind getting in my way and getting me mad. Well I'll show them! So I proceded to blast my bass just for the fun of it to get my sister on the right track, it wasn't that helpful (at all).  
  
I went to bed and dreamt sweet dreams of me on a hill over-looking a huge lake with the setting sun in full view, and me singing Suteki Da Ne to myself and Shiva knows how many creatures, but.. I soon found out it wasn't a dream...  
  
My eyelids fluttered open, letting the blaring sun blind me until I closed them again. Groaning, I sat up and felt my head for bruises and bumps. None, I thought, Then why do I hurt so much? Me opening my eyes again revealed the reason. I had been sleeping on a hill, hills aren't comfortable ( believe me). With tall grass all around me I couldn't see but where the grass had been crushed, which hadn't been anywhere in particular. I started to get up and stretched, noticing my clothes, I let out a squeak of surprise and started hiccuping for all my luck, I seem to have a problem with hiccups. WHAT am I wearing!! I wondered.  
  
Looking down I saw two legs heavily clad with knee-high black boots and uncomfortable cold things against my thighs, later figured out to be daggers. My shorts, if you could call them that, were about halfway down my thigh in length and pleasently roomy. My top was somewhat strange. It was black and had a picture of a moon in the middle and fog around it, laced up near the top and decorated with what looked like shards of opals around the coller, spahghetti stringed, the top was strange but none the less sastisfying to say the least. At least I'm not in a skimpy dress. My brown hair had been wound up into a braid that was pinned over my head like a headband, the sun made it shine gold-copper.  
  
Walking among the grass, I headed towards a section that looked like a path. Following this trail I came to a small surrounding of houses. I walked along whistling and looking for someone who could help me with my little problem of where I was and why I was here. I didn't find anybody about except for a few yellow feathery animals in pens. My curiousity got the better of me and I went over to the pen. Holding out my hand towards one, I saw something that looked like a horse saddle and bridle. Putting two and two together I decided these chickens were for riding. Gathering up the items I managed, somehow, to wrestle the poor chicken into the riding gear. Racing off was a hell of a lot of fun, controlling the damned thing was HARD! I finally got the crappy thing under control and turned it towards where I wanted to go which was...Now that I think of it where do I want to go? Ah, let's try this way. turning towards the sun I headed off, towards the next town and well. not good things  
  
The next town was bustling and I mean it! Children scattered this way and that chasing each other over everywhere, old people smiling and buying food to cook, young people as young as me walking around yelling to friends and trailing behind the old people. I must have had my mouth open because a little girl stopped and looked up at me.  
  
" Are you a Chocobo knight?", she asked in awe.  
  
" A what?," I asked clearly confused.  
  
She just smiled and ran off when her parents called her. Jumping down I let the chocobo, as the thing was called, go but the stupid thing followed me around. I even told it to stay, didn't work. I finally gave up and started to explore the town. Finding my stomach grumbling unhappily, I drifted toward what I thought was a tavern. I walked in and inhaled at the wonderful smell of beef stew, one of my favorite foods. I walked over to a booth and sat down looking around me cautiously. Alright I don't have any money, I'm unsure of where I am, I have no clue why I'm here, and I have no way to work for my food. PROBLEM!! Warning sirens raced through my mind when I realized the pickle I was in, a very sour one. A waitress interrupted my thoughts as she clicked her tongue impatiently. My mind clicked, eat the food and surreptiously walk away before they noticed. It might work, highly unlikely, but it could. So I took my chance and ordered beef stew and a mug of some ale, only because I didn't want to drink the water.  
  
When my stomach was sadaited I glanced around and slipped out the door. Surprised at my luck I nearly skipped away only to come face to face with the ticked off owner.  
  
" heh heh, I was just.." I began, but the burly, bearded man cut me off rudely.  
  
" You were just going to pay me for your meal." He nearly yelled.  
  
" Yeah um. about that.. well you see.. I um. can-" I jumped as a guy behind me cut me off.  
  
" Can pay it." He said flatly and handed the owner some money.  
  
I swear a perfect O was plastered onto my face. My surprised look stayed on me when I turned around. I smiled sheepishly as I took in the young man before me and he apparently was just as surprised when I looked at him...  
  
About a head taller than me, his light brown hair fell in small wavy bangs in front of his face. His eyes glittered blue in surprise and a grin spread across his full lipped mouth as he took me in. On their own, my cheeks flushed pink. Hmmm. he doesn't have bad taste in clothes apparently.. I thought. His shorts went to his knees, black ( cloth shorts). His shirt was black and his gloves, or half-gloves as you could put it, were also black. He looked like a gothic beach babe. Unfortunately I noticed I was staring, and he was staring back.  
  
" So which guild are you from?" was the first thing he asked.  
  
"Huh?" I was confused.  
  
He just smiled and pointed to my shirt, " Most people don't wear their sign openly."  
  
I apparently was showing my confusion when he asked, " You don't know what I'm talking about?"  
  
Shrugging I thanked him and was about to go when he stopped me.  
  
" What?" I asked impatiently.  
  
" Who the hell are you?" he asked.  
  
" I'm.. that is to say my name is.." I started to say but I noticed a big burly shape behind the guy, " uh.. Uh.. Um." I pointed behind him and squeaked frightened out of my wits.  
  
" What?" he asked and turned around. His eyes became saucer like, big and round. Grabbing my arm he started dashing through the streets but the stupid chocobo following me around came after, giving the shadow a good clue as to where we were.  
  
" This.. is. not.. Good.." he panted in between breathes.  
  
He finally stopped, pulled me into a narrow alleyway and sat down to breathe.  
  
The look on my face was of worry, horror, astonishment, exhaustion, and confusion all messed into one. Why am I always in trouble. I asked myself.  
  
Slapping my forehead I asked " Why are you being chased and who was that?"  
  
He just stared at my face like I was a moron.  
  
" ANSWER ME!" I bellowed.  
  
He only stuttered as I looked him in the eye.  
  
Walking off my exhaustion, he led me to a small stream filled with glittering fish. Catching a few the guy started a fire and set them roasting making the fish give off savory smells that my mouth watered at a sent of.  
  
" Am I ever going to learn your name?" I asked him as we sat down on a nearby log.  
  
" My real name or code name?" he asked  
  
" Code name?" I questioned but it came out as a statement.  
  
" Well then, my code name would be Shadow. What's yours?" he asked  
  
"I don't have one.." I mumbled.  
  
" Well then why do you have daggers concealed in your clothing?" he asked  
  
" Well you see. you're not going to believe me but..." and so I told him my little story so far.  
  
" oh." Was all he said.  
  
" Oh yeah well it's confusing even to me so... I was wondering does this place have any problems? Any fights or wars that need to be settled cause that's usually what happens in a case like this.." I asked hopefully.  
  
" No not that anybody knows of. Apparently you're just stuck."  
  
The realization of that hit me like a forty-ton elephant. My face was completely blank, I was shocked.  
  
"Are you alright?" Shadow asked cautiously.  
  
" No. I'm not. I don't know why I'm here. I don't have any special powers, nothing's wrong in this place, nobody is in trouble, I don't have any problems at.." Then it clicked.  
  
So that's why I'm here. It's because of the problems at home. I haven't had time be myself. I'm.. gonna... be stuck.. Here forever!  
  
" Are you alright?" Shadow asked again, concern in his voice.  
  
" Yeah, sure." I shrugged, " Well, since I'm gonna be here for a while, let's explore!" I rubbed my hands together grinning evilly. Shadow had a look that came across as oh-no.  
  
So I spent the day with Shadow, after consuming some fish and stuffing my belly til I thought I would pop. We went back towards the town and visited the marketplace. I dodged the people gracefully as we walked along, two years in a crowded middle school will do that to you. My face lit up with glee as I watched the puppiteer dance his puppets across the miniature stage. My eyes grew big with happiness as I saw a beautiful bracelet. It was silver, two dragons twined around to make the base and their heads came together, twisting into a knot and on their heads they held a small, glittering gem. I picked it up and my eyes reflected the sparkle in the piece.  
  
"Do you want it?" Shadow asked.  
  
" Yeah. But I can't have it." I said dazedly.  
  
" Oh and why not?" he asked.  
  
" I don't have any money and besides I don't think I could afford it any ways." I stated matter-of-factly, shaking out of my captivity.  
  
" I've got money. How about you see how much it is." He said.  
  
" Oh no! I don't want to be spent on." I said worried I had said too much.  
  
" Nah. I can get more later, just haggle a little alright?"  
  
" Oh okay. I'll haggle. a.. little" I said uncertainately.  
  
I wondered around to find the merchant and I ran into a fat, gimp of a man. He was chuckling at his newly sold necklace, and counting his paper money gleefully. I bounced back and smiled sweetly with a little hint of venom laced through it.  
  
" Sir I would like to offer you three coppers for that bracelet over there." I said high voiced and smiled trying to get him to accept my price.  
  
" What do you take me for? An idiot?!" he exclaimed.  
  
" Oh no, sir I do not, I was merely asking if you would sell that beautiful piece of art." I squeaked adding on the compliments.  
  
" Oh, yes well. I'll give it to you for three gold." He said.  
  
" THREE GOLD!" I exclaimed sounding outraged, " Sir! Now who is the one insulting somebody?"  
  
" Alright two gold" he said.  
  
" Well if you can't go any lower than that I'll just find business somewhere else." I said turning to walk off.  
  
" Fine, three silvers!" he yelled.  
  
" DONE!" I gleefully collected my treasure will plopping the three silvers into his grubby hand.  
  
Heading back towards the stream and smiling as my bracelet winked at me from my wrist, I was intercepted by Shadow.  
  
"Hey." I said dreamily.  
  
" Hey, so how much did you get?" he asked.  
  
I handed him the coins leftover and looked at my bracelet again.  
  
" Only three silvers spent?!" he sounded amazed  
  
" Yeah, I layed on the charm and compliments until he broke."  
  
"wow"  
  
I smiled happily.  
  
The rest of the day went as me telling Shadow everything about where I was from. He laughed at how me and my sister would always argue about anything and nothing. I told him that I do have some good comebacks but not much.  
  
" I was always the one who became silent first." I stated as I sat on a small cliff over the stream and watched the sunset, " I just knew it wasn't going to end until somebody stopped." He didn't say anything but looked at me. Sitting next to me he looked at the sun.  
  
" You know it's very pretty."  
  
" Yeah, and a miracle it comes everyday and ends every night." I said, " You know what I would regret most if I died right now?"  
  
" What?" he asked nonchantatly  
  
" I would regret not understanding this place, this world, this universe. I would regret not being who I want to be. I would regret not getting the chance to say what I want and not speaking up for me and others. I would regret not having the courage to look at my sister and say I quit. I don't want to fight, I don't want to insult, I don't want to say mean things. That's what I would regret a lot, but most of all I would regret not doing something that could change the world."  
  
Shadow just stared at me opened mouth.  
  
Smiling uncomfortably I said " Or that could just be my insane, hungry side coming out." I flipped my hair behind my ear and huffed out a sigh. My thoughts drifted towards anything and everything. How am I gonna get home? How am I gonna say good-bye? How am I gonna be able to leave this wonderful place?  
  
" Suteki da ne?" popped out of my mouth when I looked up at the orange glow, snapping out of my reviere.  
  
" Yes, it is but I think you're much prettier." Shadow stated and quickly clamped his mouth over mine. Was I surprised! But the problem was I seemed to be being pulled out of the kiss even though I hadn't wanted to.  
  
"WAKE UP!!" my sister yelled through the door as she pounded harder, " LUG YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED!"  
  
My eyes fluttered open as I realized where I was.  
  
" Ughh." I moaned as I looked at my alarm clock on the in-table next to my bed, it read 4:00am. My sister stalked away mumbling something about me and my stupid existence. I shoved my glasses on my face, snapped my wristwatch on, and ran downstairs to catch the sunrise over the lake outside my door.  
  
With the red,orange glow of morning sprinkling me, I checked that no one was around and hummed  
  
"Suteki Da Ne" out loud. And my eyes closed as my voiced hummed the tune. " Suteki Da Ne?" I asked, smiling, to no one in particular.  
  
When I looked out again I saw a sparkle in the grass. Getting up to investigate, I found my dragon bracelet. Clutching the silver to my chest, I cried for just the sake of crying. And when I turned around again I swear I could hear Shadow's voice " For when you can't think from the oppressive things around you" the voice said and a wind picked up.  
  
So until the sun rose I stood there, feeling the wind on my face, my hands, my heart. So now whenever I need a reminder that there is happiness somewhere out there I clasp the bracelet on my wrist, close my eyes and see Shadow and his world.  
  
(A/N: * sniff* dude even after I've read this twenty times it still gets to me. Thanks for reviewing! I don't know if I'll continue it. When I had finished I thought that was the end of it but now that you mention it I might just continue it if I get a few other things done. Mainly 1) get Brie done ( look on fp.com) 2) get a few more chapters of Half-demon problems 3) get another story I'm writing out of my system 4) come up with good ideas for a continuation...  
  
Disclaimer: This story hints on final fantasy stuff, the chocobo and chocobo knight. I put it in ffX category cause of the Suteki Da Ne part ( I had been constantly listening to that song at the time). Neways, chocbo and chocobo knights and the song suteki da ne belong to the companies who made them for ffX and they also may belong to the FF series in general. Don't sue me, you'd only get some really bad singing.. ( 


End file.
